


Missing You

by PrimeAutobots



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blankets, Crying, Cuddles, Give him love, Hugs, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Space Dad, breakdowns, protect him, sad shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: Shiro hasn't seen Matt in ages, and it finally becomes too much.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is also me basically cramming a bunch of headcanons and ships into my first finished (and happy with) Voltron story. The actual first one will be posted soon, after I rewrite it (Reasons you don’t write at 2am when you're super tired.).
> 
> Split this in two so that the fluff and sadness is separate. 
> 
> Voltron belongs to Dreamworks, this wasn't written for profit purposes. 
> 
> Another story that includes the song will come. Chat fic story too, yes I’m joining the bandwagon.
> 
> Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjWJoO86rOg

Pidge startled when she walked into the the lounge to see Shiro hunched over and shaking. It was an early hour in the night shift and Coran was on duty. Shiro and herself should have been sleeping. She had been working late on a project, which explained her being awake. Pidge’s face morphed into a frown, he had probably was woken up by a nightmare.

Pidge gently placed her laptop down and walked over to the man, purposely making her footsteps loud so he didn’t startle. All the castle had quickly learned that if they startled Shiro they would probably get killed. Shiro’s head shot up, his eyes wide and tears running down his cheeks. 

Pidge startled slightly, but pushed it aside and sat beside him on the couch. “Shiro… What’s wrong?”   


“I…” The black paladin stampered. 

Pidge's eyes softened and she opened her arms, offering a hug. More tears welled up in Shiro’s eyes before the tall man surged forward and wrapped his arms around Pidge tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. Pidge smiled sadly and wrapped her arms the best she could around his shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while, Shiro crying into Pidge’s shoulder while she gently rubbed what she could reach of his upper back. He calmed down slowly, and Pidge waited until his breathing had evened before speaking up. 

“Shiro… Why are you crying in the lounge at this hour? Did you have a nightmare?” Pidge kept her voice soft and soothing, trying to mask her curiosity. 

“No… Not really,” Shiro lifted his head but didn’t break the embrace, gentle tremors still ran through his body every now and then. “I had a dream about your brother.”   


“My brother?” Pidge’s eyes widened with shock, and Shiro nodded against her shoulder.

“What was the dream about?”

“Back before we left for the Kerberos Mission, and our relationship.”

“Relationship? You were dating!?” Pidge squawked. “Wait you’re gay!? I knew Matt was, it was obvious, but you? How did I never know this!?”

Shiro chuckled. “Yes we were dating, and yes I am gay. I’m not sure how you didn’t figure it out. I didn’t hide my sexuality and we weren’t very subtle.”

Pidge shook her head. “I’m shocked. I don’t know how I didn’t connect the dots before. It was so obvious.”   


Shiro chuckled before going quiet. “I miss him so much. I haven’t seen him since that first night in the gladiator ring. I don’t know what happened to him since then. I hope they didn’t use him for experiments,” Shiro shuddered violently. “I hope he was spared from that, and they only used me.”

“Shiro…” Pidge breathed.

She pulled him close and hugged him tightly, rocking slightly. “Your such a big doof.”

“We’ll find him, and my dad, I know we will. You’re basically family Shiro, have been for a while, but this revelation makes it even more so.” Pidge buried her face in his shoulder.

Shiro smiled softly and placed his chin on the top of her head. “You always were basically that little sister I never had Pidge.”   


They stayed like that for a while, Pidge eventually falling asleep against Shiro’s chest. Shiro smiled. Slowly and softly he shifted so that he was lying on his side, head resting against one of the couch cushions. Soon, he too fell asleep. At some point Coran came in and draped a blanket over them.

* * *

In the morning when all the paladins walked into the lounge, they were surprised to see the resident Space Dad and gremlin cuddled together under a blanket. They all smiled and sat around the lounge, quietly talking until they woke up. Lance made sure to get some photos too. Keith and Lance cuddled together on another couch while Hunk went to get some breakfast for them all.

Shiro blinked awake, his eyes foggy with sleep, as Hunk walked back in with food. Lance ‘awwwed’ at the sight and quickly took a photo. The black paladin slowly started to wake up, Lance taking more photos of the adorable sight. Shiro looked down at Pidge still curled against his chest and smiled. He gently shook her awake much to her annoyance.

“Shirrooooooo. Whhhhyyyyyy.” She whined, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

“Because it’s time to wake up and Hunk made breakfast.” He replied, accepting the plate of food and ‘coffee’ from Hunk with a nod of thanks. 

That captured Pidge’s attention and she sat up straighter, grinning widely when Hunk handed her the food.

“Thanks Hunk!” She chirped, digging in.

Everyone ate their food silently for a while before Lance spoke up.

“Hey Pidge, how come you and Shiro were in here cuddling on the couch.” He smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow. 

Pidge gagged. “Ew no. Shiro is like a brother. And to answer your question I was comforting him at like ass-crack o’clock and fell asleep.”

“What happened?” Keith immediately perked up, worried about his adopted brother. 

“I’m fine, Keith. It wasn’t a nightmare or panic attack. I just had a little breakdown.” Shiro smiled softly.

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “It wasn’t that little,” then she smirked. “And I found out some great information.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Pidge…”

“Too late Shiro!” She cackled. “I found out that he’s the boyfriend of Matt! I can’t believe I never connected the dots before! Or realised how gay Shiro really is!”

Shiro groaned and the rest laughed. 

“I thought Shiro was straight too!” Lance said, and Hunk nodded in agreement, both still laughing slightly.

Keith shrugged. “I already knew. He’s my brother.”

Everyone laughed again, this time Shiro joining in. They talked for the rest of the morning, just having fun and being like a family.


End file.
